Gym
by MeakoXIII
Summary: Sakura and her friends are juvenile delinquants that pull pranks on the teachers of their boarding school. When Sakura leaves for Tokyo and may never see her friends again, they threaten to run away. Will she have to, or will she even have a choice in it?
1. the plan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any CCS characters or copyrights. They belong to CLAMP.

Hello. I am Kinomoto Sakura, a juvenile delinquent. That is what everyone calls me and my group of "real people," as we call each other. Anyway, us four, Li Syaoran, Daidouji Tomoyo, Hiiragaizawa Eriol, and I are all in this boarding school. The only kids that go there are the snotty rich kids that feel regular high school is too low for them, or the delinquents, like myself, that get sent there to avoid jail.

It is me and my friends against the world here, and how we fight in the war is by pulling pranks on the teachers, usually. When we get bored of that, we take it a step further. I'm not gonna tell you any more, else I'll ruin the fun of the story!

(A/N: the story is told in the reader's POV, but I wanted to introduce it in Sakura's POV)

The Plan

An amber-eyed, chocolate-haired boy clothed in nothing but black was walking, trudging really, to his girlfriend's locker. When he got there, instead of am auburn head of hair turning to him, a blackish-purplish, hip-length one with amethyst eyes looked at him mischievously. "She's got a plan." Daidouji Tomoyo told Li Syaoran with a wink and a subtle look at their secret planning room, the hidden room behind the Tomeda gym's lockers.

"Again?" Syaoran sighed and returned to trudging, this time to the room. Tomoyo stayed behind and waited for a certain blue-eyed, navy blue haired boy. He was always late.

"Tomoyo-chan!" the boy struggled with a full backpack, and Tomoyo sighed at the sight.

"Eriol-kun, what do you have this time?"

Hiiragizawa Eriol grinned sheepishly, his eyes sparkling behind their glasses. "Just the basics, Moyo-chan," he leaned down to kiss her, but Tomoyo, grinning, twisted away from his act.

"Sakura-chan has another plan." Kinomoto Sakura, the leader of their gang of misfits, always had a plan for a mind-breaking prank, usually to play on their loathed teachers. Tomoyo took Eriol's hand and led him to the rest of their group.

"Moyo-chan! Eriol-kun!" Sakura walked out of the embrace that Syaoran had her in and grabbed her best friend's, Tomoyo's, hand. Syaoran glared at Eriol for ruining his time with Sakura. Eriol just stared coolly back, and Syaoran's glare changed to a grin. Eriol smiled back, glad that his best friend and rival hadn't changed.

"Are you guys done? There's lots of planning to be done on this." Sakura was serious.

Syaoran sat next to her. "Haven't you already done that?"

"Yes, but no one else knows what to do, and I don't know what this is going to cost," she cast a look Tomoy's way before continuing, "and what else we will need. Does anyone mind missing first period?" Everyone turned to stare at Sakura as if she was stupid.

"Yes. I mind very much. There is this boy in first period that I wanted to look at…" Tomoyo loved to tease her boyfriend.

"Tomoyo, I'm not in your first period class." Eriol was getting uneasy.

"Of course not. Its another guy." When Eriol turned red, Tomoyou laughed. "You're so easy to tease. I'm kidding. There's no way that I would miss out on this to look at a guy. There's a perfect view right here."

"Um, Moyo-chan, can we talk here? Or do you guys need us to leave…" Both Sakura and Syaoran laughed as their friend's faces turned as red as tomatoes. "Moyo-chan, Eriol-kun, you are really sensitive to that stuff!"

"What do you have up your sleeve this time, Sakura-chan?" Eriol cleared his throat.

An evil gleam glazed over Sakura's eyes that just heightened the effect of the grin on her face. The most unimaginable plot ever!"

Hohoho- Tomoyo laughed after hearing Sakura's words. "Isn't it always, Sakura-chan?"

"Dang! You guys caught on!" Sakura pretended to look down for a little bit. Then she started, "Anyway, listen up."

**HAHAHAHA! Sorry, that's all I'm gonna write this time. PLEASE REIEW! This is my first time, so TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Or else I'm not gonna write anymore on this story!**


	2. parting is such sweet sorrow

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of CCS's characters or copywrites, CLAMP does, of course. if you didn't know that, you must live under a rock. )**

**Parting is such sweet sorrow**

"What! That will never work!" Syaoran complained to his girl.

"Why not?" Sakura turned to him. "Why won't it?"

"Sakura-chan, its too loud! The whole school will notice it!"

"That's the point."

"I just don't wanna get caught. Don't get mad Sakura-chan!" Syaoran was pleading.

"You're so cute and nice, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura giggled.

"Adygatoe,… maybe… I think… I dunno. Anyway… Saku-chan, where do we go next?"

"Saku-chan? … Hum… yep I can do that… Syao-kun!" they both laughed at that.

Tomoyo's voice cut through the laughter. "Saku-chan and Syao-kun, huh? Ok. Eriol-kun, meet Syao-kun," Eriol shook Syaoran's hand as if they had never met, "and Saku-chan." At this, Eriol took Sakura's hand and kissed it like a total gentleman, earning him a blushing Sakura, a giggle from Tomoyo, and a sore arm from Syaoran.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" Eriol put his hand to his new bruise and complained.

"Dude! Use your mind!" With that, Syaoran took Sakura's hand and stormed away. Sakura waved at Tomoyo and Eriol.

Sakura's POV

When he took my hand and kissed it, I felt my cheeks co hot. I knew what Syaoran would do, so I follo0wed along, waving at Tomoyo. I am wondering about my plan, with the geese, but I guess we will have to take it a step at a time. Syaoran stops, and I turn my face up to his, letting my emerald eyes look into his amber ones. They seem to suck me in, until I need to blink. He takes me in his arms, the warm, strong ones that make me feel the security my life with onii-chan and oto-san lacked. I love Syaoran for his arms, his musky smell, his jealousy when other boys or men try to flirt with me, and other things. He whispers something in my ear, his breath ruffling my shoulder-length hair. He says, "tonight." I want to push it, but he presses his lips to mine, and my mind stops thinking.

End POV

Syaoran's POV

When she lifts her face to me, I am yet again captivated by the color of Sakura's eyes, the eyes she saves for me. I wrap my arms around her, pull her close to me, and whisper _tonight_ in her ear, although I'm not sure what will happen then. I don't allow her to ask more, because I kiss her soft lips, and almost allow myself to imagine it going further, but not quite.

End POV

Normal POV

"kinomoto Sakura, please report to the office with your things. I repeat, Kinomoto Sakura, Please report to the office with your things." Sakura flinched; she wasn't planning on going home until summer break, just like always.

"Kinomoto-san." The teacher barked.

"Hei, sensai?" Sakura stood up.

"Gather your things."

"Hei." Sakura took all that she needed and left the classroom, looking at the floor.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo was running toward down the hallway towards her.

"Sakura-chan!" Eriol also called her name.

"Saku-chan." Syaoran stood in the hall. "Do you know what's going on?"

"I wish I did. Oto-san probably thinks that I've been good enough to get out of this school." Sakura winced at the thought.

Syaoran wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and said encouragingly, "That's ok. It will be good for you to get out of this dump. You don't belong here."

"Yeah!" Tomoyo and Eriol said at the same time.

Sakura sighed, "I belong with you guys. I don't wanna leave. What will happen to the goose thing? You guys need me, and…" she sniffled a little bit, refusing to cry. "A-and I need you guys too. You are my family. What will I do without you?"

"You will be fine. Remember, you have our cell phone numbers. Call at anytime. We can always run away. Come on. This is a wonderful time to mend things at home with your onii-chan," Tomoyo was very straight forward, the total opposite of her usual self.

"Why? He doesn't like Syao-kun, so why should I like him?"

"Saku-chan. This is a really good thing for you. Enjoy it. Do not make it seem like you will never see us again. Remember- summer break is only 2 weeks away. We will see you then. Ok?" Syaoran had grabbed her by the shoulders, and made her look into his eyes. Her emerald eyes became watery, and that broke Syaoran's heart, but he let no sign of it show.

Sakura nodded, and embraced Syaoran. "I'll be fine," it sounded like she was trying to encourage herself, although the comment was aimed at the rest of her friends. She looked at Syaoran, a lopsided grin on her lips. "Um, Syao-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I take your jacket?" Syaoran was wearing a black hoodie, but took it off so Sakura could take it with her. "domo arigatoe gozamasu" Sakura bowed with he hands on her thighs.

"Don't do that. You make me feel bad. Everyone, say good bye. I'll walk her up to the office." Syaoran commanded.

Eriol went first, giving her a friendly hug and then saying, "Good bye for a couple weeks, Saku-chan." He stepped back to let Tomoyo through.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo was crying, even though there was a small smile on her face. "We will miss you, Saku-chan! Call me every night, ok?" Tomoyo gave her a hug, and Sakura started to cry as well. Tomoyo then stepped back, and her tears were then transferred to Eriol's shoulder when he gently took and led her back to class.

"Come on, teary-eyes. Lets go." Syaoran took her hand and led the way to the office.

Sakura nodded, but let go of his hand so she could put it over her shoulders and then walked with him. When the were in full view of the office, and Sakura's overprotective onii-chan, Syaoran kissed Sakura again, a lover's kiss that almost never ended. Touya almost came over to pull them apart when Syaoran left.

"Gaki! Come and face me like a man!" Touya yelled at Syaoran's retreating back.

"Onii-chan! Stop it! What do you want?" Sakura sounded tired.

"I have come to tell you that we are leaving Tomeada. We are moving to Tokoyo. We are moving in two weeks. You are being pulled out of school for the two weeks to help us pack. When we move to Tokoyo, you are going to be going to an all-girls school. Oto-san hopes that this way, you can keep your grades up."

**PLEASE REVIEW! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN, BUT NO PROMISES! watashi ai shiteru!**


	3. clues!

Syaoran stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the news. Sakura, his love, was moving. To Tokyo. A 3 hours drive from his town of Tomeada. And him. 'I have to do something. I need to tell everyone though.' Tomoyo would kill when she heard the news. Literally, kill. Him probably.

He started walking towards Tomoyo and Eriol, seeing as they hadn't gone too far, and sighed. "Um, Tomoyo-chan?"

"Yeah?" Tomoyo turned teary eyes back to him, looking for some sliver of hope. When all that she saw were his on-the-brink-of-crying eyes, she ran to Syaoran, knowing that something was wrong. "Syaoran-kun, tell me what happened? Did Touya-san do something to her? If he hurt her, I swear-"

"Tomoyo-chan, Saku-chan is moving in two weeks. That's why she got called to the office." Syaoran said it so bluntly Tomoyo smacked him.

"Don't say that."

Eriol had stood quietly until then. "Moyo-chan, I think that Syaoran-kun is telling the truth." It hurt him to say it. Tomoyo looked at him disbelieving and then started to cry again. She stormed off to the bathroom and sat down and cried.

"Moyo-chan? What are you crying for?" Sakura's voice called faintly from Tomoyo's memories.

"Sakura-chan, you can't leave!" Tomoyo pulled up her knees and rested her head on them.

In the Hallway

"Do you think she will be alright?" Eriol was very concerned for his girlfriend.

"Yes. She can handle it. If not, then she will let you know, and you will do something about it. When the time comes, you will know what to do. I think she wants to be alone right now. Unless you want to go running through the girl's bathroom?"

Eriol paled at the thought. He was a very proper guy, or as proper as you could get hanging out with Sakura's group. "No, thanks. How are you? You look like you are ready to kill as well. Are you also going to run away and cry?"

"No. I won't. I can't. I have to be strong, at least so I won't think that I'm not strong for you guys." The boys started to walk back to class.

At Sakura's house

"Onii-chan! Oto-san! How could you! You took me away from my friends? Why? What could this possibly gain?" Sakura was angry, hurt, confused, and lonely. In the time of thirty seconds, without asking her opinion, her life was changed. In two weeks, she would be dragged off to a totally alien land, a preppy, all-girl's school, with uniforms. Without her saying anything like 'yes, that's ok. Let's do that! I want to leave my boyfriend, my friends, and all that I have come to love in the hole that I lived in for 2 years.'

"Sakura-chan, you must look at it this way. Now, you will not be hanging with the 'wrong crowd' anymore. This is a wonderful thing for you." Kinomoto Fujitaka said softly. When he tried to put a comforting hand on his daughter's shoulder, she moved so he couldn't touch her. His expression was one that changed from pity to hurt.

"Kadju." Touya called.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! I am not a monster!"

"This is a change for the better, and you know it. Now, of you cannot act your 16, go to your room and we will go and get the rest of your things for you. Got it?" Touya's voice was cold and uncaring, like his attitude towards his sister.

"What do you mean, the rest of my things?" Sakura was puzzled.

"Your clothes and stuff. The stuff that you didn't bring with you. Kadju."

"I'm going, right? To get the stuff, I mean."

"Yes, Sakura-chan. You are coming with us. We do not know where you keep them. Now, take off that jacket," Fujitaka meant Syaoran's hoody, and Sakura looked appalled at the idea, "so we can wash it." Sakura shook her head.

"Please, Oto-san, do not make me do that. I want this jacket to stay like this for fight now, ok?"

"Alright, Sakura-chan. Get into the car now so we can gather the rest of your things from the boarding school."

a little car ride later

"Moyo-chan!" Sakura was exploring the bathroom, calling her friend's name. "Moyo-chan! Where are you?"

"Sakura-chan? Is that you?" Tomoyo's small voice was watery. "I'm over here."

"Moyo-chan! I came back to tell you that I have to move, and that I need to gather my things."

"I know. Syaoran-kun told us. He heard. Go and find him, alright?" Tomoyo gave Sakura a hug and than pushed her away, nodding at her to find him.

"I can't. Onii-chan would kill him. Not that Syao-kun couldn't hold onii-chan off, but… I don't want that to happen."

"Tell him, Touya-kun that you need to go into a classroom to get something that you forgot. Make it the empty English room. I will tell Syaoran-kun t meet you there, ok?"

"You would do that?"

"Of course. You would do the same thing for me and Eriol-kun, right?" Tomoyo wiped tears way from her face and smiled. "Now, go. Get your things and go to the English room. Be no more than ten minutes, ok? That will lead Touya-kun and Kinomoto-san away from the room for long enough. I will see you sometime, Sakura-chan. Somehow, I will. Good bye, Sakura-chan."

"Bye." Tomoyo turned to leave, and then Sakura stopped her by saying, "Moyo-chan?"

"Nani?"

"Adygatoe."

Syaoran's classroom

"Syaoran-kun!" Tomoyo barged through the door.

"Nani?" Syaoran looked bored.

"You are needed right now. Sensai," Tomoyo added, bowing slightly to the teacher.

The teacher nodded, and dismissed Syaoran.

When the coast was clear, Tomoyo told Syaoran what he needed to do. She gave him no hints, just told him to go to the empty English class.

Girl's dormitory

"I think that is all that I need to bring… Tomoyo-chan will understand when she reads the note… she will get the greatest plan of all…" Sakura was muttering under her breath.

Old English Room

Sakura slowly stepped towards Syaoran. He was very pale. "Syaoran-kun?"

"I thought that my name was Syao-kun now." He walked quickly, closing the remaining distance between them and held her, not wanting to let go at all. They both closed their eyes. Syaoran ruined the moment and kissed her. Then he asked, "Why are you back here?"

Her embrace went even tighter around him as she said, "Because onii-chan would kill you if he saw us like this."

"No. Why are you back here, in this dump?"

"I needed to get the other stuff that I forgot. And, I wanted to see you again, Syao-kun. I can't leave just yet. I need to know when you will come and see me again." She looked at him, emerald eyes clear.

"I don't know. I will try, but…"

"I thought so. That's ok though. I hope that you do not try anything that will but you in danger. I will try to do something about this, but the soonest that I can do anything is the start of the school year. Trust me on this, and just try to be safe. For me?"

"Ok. I will try. I might come to see you anyway."

"That is what I am hoping for. I have a wonderful plan, but I have only left clues for Moyo-chan."

He was going to press further, but she touched a finger to his lips to quiet him. For a moment, they stayed locked in one another's embrace.

They would have stayed longer, but Touya's voice scattered the dream that they were in. "Kadju! Hurry up! A binder doesn't take that long to find!"

"Hei! Coming!" Sakura let go of Syaoran and ran out the door before he could do anything to stop it.

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING! SORRY THAT THIS ISN'T LONGER, BUT………… THIS IS MY FIRAT FANFIC, SO ITS NOT REALLY THAT GOOD. PLEASE REVIEW, AND I PROMISE THAT THERE WILL BE MORE SOON! ) IF YOU REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE, BUT THE STUPID COMPUTER WASN'T UPLOADING THE CHAPTER... I'LL TRY TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN... IM GONNA START A NEW STORY THO BUT IM STILL GONNA WRITE THIS ONE SO YEA! SORRY I THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY...**


	4. school

Chapter 4

School

The summer was over. No one had heard from or seen Sakura for the whole two months. All anyone knew of her was that Sakura had given Tomoyo clues of her next plot. Tomoyo successfully kept them to herself, no matter who tried to pry them out of her. She would say things like, "you shall see soon," and then laugh to herself. It was the same thing everyday. Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran would meet at the bus stop everyday and do something that would, hopefully, keep Sakura from their minds. Sometimes it would, but most of the time it did not. Today, Syaoran was very depressed. His Cherry Blossom, his Sakura, hadn't talked to him for the whole summer. He refused to anyone, and when school let out, he went to sulk around in the boys' dorms. No matter how much Eriol tried to talk him out of his gloom, Syaoran refused to let him. Eriol, after having his words rejected and then ignored, shrugged and went to find Tomoyo.

Sakura, on the other hand, was quite the opposite. After talking Fujitaka or Touya into driving her down to Tomeada, Sakura began planning her escape. She walked to Tomoyo's house, found out that she wasn't home, told whoever answered the door to tell Tomoyo that she had stopped by. After that task was done, Sakura began to put a few key items into play. Finally, she headed back home. No one noticed that a majority of the clothes in her closet continued to disappear.

Sakura headed for her new school that first day, uniform and all, in a relatively happy mood. Fujitaka and Touya thought it was because she was finally away from the 'other' part of her life, and Sakura continued to let them think that. She didn't want to ruin her perfect plot by not wanting to her to her family. She had priorities, the first of which was to get back to Syaoran.

... Present time...

"Are you sure that you are going to be alright?" Fujitaka was fussing over Sakura while she ate breakfast.

"Yes. I will be fine. Why are you so worried?" Sakura was laughing away her father's worries.

"You're right. What could possibly go wrong?"

"Everything. She is a Kadju." Touya was also eating.

"ONII-CHAN! I am not a Kadju!" Sakura yelled.

"Nah. I think you are. Only a Kadju could yell that loud." This comment earned him a sore foot as Sakura defended her pride.

The doorbell rang. "Come in! Fujitaka called to the visitor.

"Um, Kinomoto-san, is Touya-kun here?" Tsukishiro Yukito, Touya's best friend, called from the doorway.

"Ah! Yuki-kun!" Touya greeted his friend while eating the last of his breakfast.

"Yukito-san!" Sakura regained her nice composure, as she was also friends wit him.

"Touya-kun! We are going to be late!" a grey head poked through the door to the kitchen, showing silver eyes with glasses, and a wide, smiling face. Yukito bowed politely to Fujitaka and then said, "Kinomoto-san. Ah! Sakura-chan! Hello! How are you? Are you excited about your new school?"

"Yes!" Sakura smiled cutely, bluffing.

"Good. Have fun!" Touya and Yukito walked out.

"Dad! I'm going now!" Sakura said shortly after the boys left.

"Alright! Have a good time!" Fujitaka was cleaning up after breakfast.

"I will!"

Sakura walked into her new school. She felt really out of place here, like she was a carrot in a bag of potatoes. She changed shoes, put her things in her locker, and walked to the classroom. The feeling intensified as she heard mutterings about the "girl who was kicked out of a boarding school full of delinquents."

The teacher walked in and started drowning a boring speech about something that had something to do with Japanese Literature.

Sakura felt a light tap on her shoulder, but did not turn. The tapping continued and became harder until she finally turned, right into the face of the girl called Chiharu.

"Sakura-san! Why did you come to this school in your third year of high school? Not meaning to be nosy, or anything." Chiharu was curious about the quiet new girl.

"I don't really want to talk about it." Sakura was silent for the rest of the class.

... Where Eriol and Tomoyo are ...

"Tomoyo-chan! Please tell me what's going to happen!" Eriol was practically begging.

"NO! You will see…" was all that Tomoyo said.

"Yes, I know that, but when?"

"Soon."

"…"

The couple fell silent. Neither wanted to break the silence, but then desperately wished it away. "U-um, Tomoyo-chan?"

"Yes."

"I… I'm really sorry."

"What? Why?"

"Well, you seemed so… I dunno, … sad, and I thought…"

"Oh! Eriol-kun! No! I'm just thinking, that's all," Tomoyo kissed Eriol's cheek because of his thoughtfulness. At this, he turned bright red.

"I-it was no-nothing." He managed to finally stammer out. Tomoyo laughed and the tension in the air disappeared all together.

... The boy's dorm...

Syaoran sat in his dorm. No one else was there. He needed the time to think about the position he was in and really come to a decision about what to do next. He could go and rescue Sakura from the all-girls school in Tokyo, or leave her there to fend for herself. The problems with each one- he needed to get to Tokyo and back without anyone noticing, and the girls began to notice that Syaoran's girlfriend wasn't here right now.

Even though Syaoran was one of the weirdoes in the boarding school, girls still looked at him. The only reason that they had backed off of their constant flirting was that Sakura had been throwing death glares their way.

Syaoran laughed at the memory.

...Begin Flashback ...

_The people were walking in the hall, gathering their books for next hour, talking, or just hanging out with the friends that won't be with each other for the next of their classes. _

_The girls who were away from their boyfriends saw this as the perfect time to flirt with the cute boys that might be single, or not. The most of the girls flocked around the cutest of the boys, a certain freshman named Li Syaoran. He was single, quiet, and very good looking, with chocolate colored hair that fell around his face in any way that they wanted, and soft amber eyes that softened when they fell on a certain other freshman, Kinomoto Sakura. The flirty girls had already nicknamed her- the Rival. With shoulder length auburn hair that framed her face perfectly and eyes of a striking emerald, was a beauty that all of the guys flocked to, or at least looked at._

_The action had begun at lunch. Girls had come closer to the table that had both the heaven-sent Syaoran, and the evil Sakura. When any of the girls would get to close to Syaoran, then Sakura would send them death glares that had to suffice when she could find nothing else to do. The girls would run away, saying that they had to go and see what their new friend wanted, at the opposite side of the cafeteria._

_When the passing period came, the girls started to flock to the boys again. This time, their boyfriends almost saw it, so they had to be really careful. When they started on Syaoran, Sakura really glared, although the girls ignored it at first. When they finally caught onto the meaning, the girls all went to get their boyfriends, saying that the 'crazy girl' had been threatening them for no reason at all. When the boys started to close in on Sakura, saying that no one threatened their girls without paying the price, Syaoran stepped in and defended Sakura. In the act, he made many girls single that day, but he and Sakura finally became an official couple._

_...End Flashback..._

Syaoran then sighed at it. It ahd become bittersweet, as he was the only one who could remember it. _If only Sakura was here…_ Syaoran caught himself wishing. He shook his head gruffly, willing thoughts like that away. He still had to make that decision, and was really tired. He sighed again, and changed into pajamas.

...Where Sakura is...

Sakura started walking back from school that night. It was almost late, but she had hung out at the Tokyo version of Pengiun Park and just thought about what she would do if he was here... and she got depressed from the thoughts. She had to do something soon, but it would take some time. With that thought, she decided that she would call Tomoyo sometime and ask how things were going at her end of the chain.

She started to become happy, enough anyway that she could go and face her dad and tell him that school went great and she could not wait for tomorrow. The only good part of today was the fact that the classes were really easy and she had no homework. Sakura had always been a really good student, always kept her grades up, but had become lazy and just passed her classes, not trying in any of them. This was the reason that she had moved. It really started to bug her.

Sakura sighed and plastered a cheery smile on her face, one that her dad would be dying to see. She walked through the door. "Hi Dad!"

"Hello Sakura-san! How was school?" Fujitaka was laying food down on the table, but only for 2 people.

"Good. Where's onii-chan?"

"Out at work with Yukito-san. Why?"

"Nothing. I just thought that he would try hard to no miss any time to tease me. That's all."

"Oh. No. He has to pay for college somehow."

"Right. I sort of forgot that fact." Sakura grinned sheepishly.

...Next day...

"Syaoran-kun!"

"What?"

"You need to get up!"

"Why?"

"Because she would want you to!"

"Go away! I don't care right now!"

"Well, she does!"

"Is she here?"

"U-um, well... no, but-"

"Then I don't care. Good night."

"I talked to her last night!"

"What did she say?" Syaoran was up and getting dressed. Tomoyo knew something about Sakura, and he wanted to know.

When he came out the door, Tomoyo told him. "Sakura is comeing down to Tomeada this weekend, so we are leaving for home this weekend. She is staying at my place."

**Sorry about the wait. i was traveling to my dad's house. If you like it, PLEASE REVIEW! I am getting lonely, and amstarting to think that no one likes the story anymore! What is wrong with it?**

**MeakoXIII **


	5. Friends

Yes, another chapter of gym. I think this will be close to the final chapter, because I haven't gotten much support on it. For all those who have, thanks. If you do not like how it ends, and you think that it ended too soon, tell me and I will see what all I can do about it, alright? Thanks, to:

dragon-girl40,

dbzgtfan2004,

Destinyaquablossom,

And,

Tearz of a Fallen Angel

for reviewing on the story. Thanks also to all the people who have read it and there is no block against anonymous reviewers, so if you want the story longer than please tell me.

* * *

**Gym:**

**Chapter Five**

**Friends**

Sakura sat on her bed, tears in her emerald eyes, the sadness and agony always present the days. She had the phone in her hand, getting ready to call Tomoyo about the fight that she had had with her dad about Syaoran and her friends. Mostly about Syaoran though.

Sakura wanted to go and see him sometime, but Fujitaka and Touya wanted her away from him at all times. The following situation had been smoldering all the past week, but it had never surfaced.

When it had, the result was a yelling match between Sakura and her guardians.

_Begin Flashback_

"Sakura, we have been over this before! You cannot see him!" Fujitaka was almost shouting at his daughter.

"Why not? What has he done to this family?" Sakura was just as angry, her face red and her eyes watering from the insults given on her boyfriend.

"What do you mean 'what has he done to this family?' Kura, look around! What do you think?" Touya was trying to not be mad, and ended up talking to her like she was a three year old.

This pissed Sakura off more, and she started to shed tears of rage and hurt.  
"I'm trying! I can't see anything though! Why don't you explain to me what has gone on with my life and then maybe I will start to catch up! I don't see why you had to move me anyway!"

"What do you mean?" Fujitaka was taken aback slightly. "We explained everything perfectly."

"Maybe if you ask my opinion about how my life should be run? Ever think about that? Did either of you even stop to think about how I might want to feel about the things that happen in my life? Do you know how this makes me feel?"

They were about to answer back, but Sakura filled in for them. "NO! You don't! You can't even ask how things are! You don't know how I feel right now! Maybe then you would have noticed-" Sakura was about to slip on her plan, but caught herself in time. She was going to ask if they had noticed the clothes that had gone missing, along with the food that could not rot but didn't need anything to cook it with. What she actually said was, "Maybe then you would have noticed the truth of my feelings about the new school, the new house, the new everything!"

"Sakura-san…" Fujitaka began, but stopped when she ran upstairs to her room. "Touya-san, I do not think that this was a good idea."

"Well, at least we know how she feels, right?" Touya had a bit of a guilty look on his face, but nothing compared to the feeling of guilt in his gut.

"Yes, but at what cost?"

"I don't know. She is still going over to Daidouji-san's house this weekend…?" He left the words hang in the air, and Fujitaka nodded.

"Why?"

"Because I have a bad feeling. I am going to talk to her, I think."

"No. Leave her alone for now. She needs to sot things out on her own, just like we do. Alright?"

"Fine. If anything happens, though, I am going up and talking to her."

"Thank you."

_End Flashback_

**Sakura's POV**

Should I call her? This question has been plaguing me since I got up here. I know that we have shared everything that goes on in our lives, demo………….. What do I do? Kami-sama, Okaa-san, help me please! I think I will call, demo………..

**Normal POV**

Sakura was still thinking when she fell asleep. Tears leaked out of her eyes, and a hand brushed them away. Kinomoto Nadeshiko was watching over her daughter, as always.

"Sakura-chan, I'm so sorry. This never would have happened if………… I'm so sorry."

Sakura shifted in her sleep, muttering something like, "It's not your fault…" and then sighed softly with a frown on her face.

"Honey, it is. I would have been there, except………… Ask your father what really happened with the Li family. He should understand. If not, then I will tell you myself. Is that alright?" Nadeshiko asked to no one in particular.

**Next morning**

'What a weird dream. Okaa-san, did you mean what you said? Has otou-san really been keeping something from me? If so, then why?' Sakura was getting dressed, but not for school. It was Saturday, and she was going to Tomoyo's house that day. Sonomi was going to come to pick her up and drive Sakura to the Daidouji Manor, and then her father would pick her up tomorrow evening.

"Sakura-san! Breakfast!"

"Hei."

When Sakura was downstairs with the rest of the family, they started breakfast. The silence was odd. It was not full of tension, but not truly comfortable, either. "Otou-san?"

"Hei, Sakura-san?" Fujitaka answered.

"What happened with the Li's that makes you guys hate them so much?" At her question, Touya flinched and looked at his father with a question written in his eyes. Fujitaka froze and looked at his daughter.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked harshly.

"Because it is my right to know!" Sakura stood up and shouted.

"You are too young." Fujitaka went back to eating.

"Why? I am almost 16 now! Why is that too young!"

Instead of answering the question, Fujitaka sat calmly and ignored her question.

The doorbell rang. "It's Sonomi! Sakura-chan, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah! Just a minute!" Sakura ran upstairs and got her bags.

"Alright! Hurry up though! Tomoyo-chan's been dying to see you. She will kill me soon!" Sonomi really was in no such hurry. "So, did you answer the question yet?" She asked Fujitaka.

"What do you mean?"

"You know good and well what I mean!" Sonomi was furious at the man sitting in front of her. She wanted to smack him and take Sakura away for good, although Nadeshiko would have disapproved at the actions that her cousin made.

"I'm ready!" Sakura shouted as she ran down the stairs.

"Good!" The girls walked out the door, not bothering to say good bye.

…**At Tomoyo's house…**

"MOYO-CHAN!" Sakura screamed as she stepped out the door of the car.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Tomoyo in turn answered. They ran to each other, screaming and jumping up and down in pure glee. When they got close enough, they hugged each other as if they hadn't seen each other in years, which was almost true, but not quite.

"How are you Moyo-chan? How is Eriol-kun? How is everyone at school? What are the new kids like? Are there any new teachers? How are your classes? Are there any nerdy kids?" (Deep breath) "Has anyone tried to flirt with my guy? If so, who are they and where do they live and do they value their lives? I have so many things I want to ask?"

"I bet you do! First of all, let's get you upstairs and then we will talk. Okaa-san, we will be up in my room, alright?" Tomoyo was laughing at her friend's enthusiasm.

"Yes that's fine. Remember, be down for lunch and if you need anything Sakura-san, please don't hesitate to ask for anything, alright?" Sonomi was very kind to Sakura.

"Thank you, Sonomi-san." Sakura managed to get one polite bow in before she was dragged away by a rampaging Tomoyo.

When they were up in her room, Tomoyo hinted at a surprise planned for Sakura, although she let nothing slip. "We are going to have to go down to the park later, alright? Then you need to wear the clothes that I have made for you! And I will have to film all of Sakura-chan's kawaii-ness!" Tomoyo had stars in her eyes while Sakura fell down anime style.

"Um, Moyo-chan? Are you all right?" This was a weird question, because Tomoyo, for as long as Sakura could remember, had never been fully alright.

"Still, Sakura-chan, we must talk about your new school! How are things there? Are the teachers strict? Do the students like you? Are there any cute guys?"

"Moyo-chan! First of all, the teachers are alright. They are about as good as teachers come. The students are nothing like the ones at your school. They actually talked to me! I don't wanna go there very long though, so I ignored them, and the teachers for the most part, seeing as I know most of the things that they were saying, and the school is an-all-girl's school. Across the street is the guy's school. WAIT! Why are you asking? You have Eriol-kun! OH! I am so gonna tell him! You just wait!"

Tomoyo turned bright red at this comment. "Sakura-chan! Please don't tell him! I will do anything! Wait… why did you even look at the school across the street? You're taken too!"

Sakura blushed and ran away from Tomoyo, saying something like, "wanting to know the neighborhood" or something like that.

…**Later at the park…**

"Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo's clear voice rang out through the cool air at the empty park.

"Eriol-kun's here?" Sakura's sweet voice followed Tomoyo's, the former a little surprised at the fact that they were not the only one's here.

"Of course!"

"Oh. Is anyone else there?"

"You have to wait and see."

It was about noon, and they were walking to the park with a picnic basket swinging in between the two females. They were headed to Tomoyo's 'surprise,' which was around the corner, waiting for them. Tomoyo was wearing a dark purple, long sleeve, off shoulder shirt that came down to her hip on one side and sloped down on the other side with a plain pair of tight light blue jeans. Purple flip-flops and eye shadow of the same color completed the look. In her hair rested a lavender lily clip.

Sakura wore a green skirt with cherry blossoms embroidered all over it that came up to her knees with a slight slit in the side, white flip-flops, a light pink tank top that had Sakura written in kanji down the side. Her make up was only a slight glittery eye shadow that made her eyes stand out more, and a coat of clear lip gloss. Her hair was done up in a popular style, half twirled with chopsticks holding it in place, and the other half down and slightly curled.

Eriol was dressed in a pair of baggy kakis, a navy blue shirt, and a pair of regular tennis shoes. His hair was tamed, and out of his eyes, as was usual. He walked towards his girl and kissed her on the cheek. Then he took the picnic basket from her and led them to where Sakura's surprise was waiting.

…**Where Syaoran is…**

Syaoran was very nervous. He was in his baggy pants, a green shirt and old sneakers. He had tried, unsuccessfully, to tame his hair and then finally gave up. Whele Eriol had gone to help the girls with the basket; he had stayed behind and saved the spot under the shady trees. When they got there, Syaoran had walked to Sakura and just said, "Hi."

Sakura socked his arm.

"What was that for?" he rubbed his arm.

"That's all that you can say? We haven't seen each other for almost three months, and that's all that you can say? Just 'hi'? Thanks a lot, Syao-kun." Sakura had a look of hurt on her face, although she was playing around.

"Sorry. I guess that this would be better?" He wrapped his arms around her and leaned his face down towards hers.

"Much better." Sakura giggled childishly.

They were just about to kiss when Tomoyo said, "Lunch is ready!"

Sakura, giggling the whole time, ducked out of her boyfriend's arms and made her way over to the other couple, and the food.

Syaoran found his feet following Sakura and sat down next to her.

Eriol decided to break the silence first. "How are things at school, Sakura-chan?"

"They are alright. Things are boring compared to what I have gotten used to. What can you expect, though, right?" Sakura sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. I'm just not around people who are fun to be around, that's all. How are things at school with you guys?"

"Ah, same old, same old."

"Do people miss me and my pranks?"

"The teachers, no. The student body, half way. Us? Yea." Tomoyo filled in.

"Ok. That's kind of what I expected. How are things with you guys though?"

"Well, with us, I think that Tomoyo and Eriol have the same thing going on as last year. What can you expect, right? Me, I am missing the most beautiful girl in the world, seeing as she is no longer at my side on a day to day basis. I am getting along good though." Sakura blushed at his compliment.

"Thanks. I am sorry for that, though, if being gone is going to get me praise like this, then maybe I don't want to run away." Sakura said slyly.

"So, that was your plan?" Syaoran was interested.

"Yeah. I had it all planned out."

"Where were you going to stay?"

"Well, I was going to enroll in school, and if that did not work, then I was going to stay at Moyo-chan's place. I had been bringing clothes and stuff down for almost all summer."

"How were you going to get down here?" Eriol was skeptic.

"Well, if I couldn't catch the bus, then I was going to walk. It was not that big of a deal."

"**WHAT!**" Eriol and Syaoran yelled at the same time.

Sakura just shrugged. "Yeah. It's not that big of a deal. I have walked longer. Why?"

"You were gonna walk from Tokyo to Tomoeada?"

"Yeah. I thought that we had that fact down." Tomoyo and Sakura nodded.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"Just kidding! Moyo-chan was going to pick me up if I could not catch the bus. Do you really think I would walk that far?" Sakura tried to calm the boys down.

"I dunno, Sakura-chan. You really had them going." Tomoyo said with a knowing tone of voice.

"You are right, Moyo-chan. I really think that they have that little faith in your's and my abilities to e able to foresee things like that. I am really disapointed in our guys. They really have no faith in us at all. I dunno. What do you think we should do to them now?"

"W-what do you mean?" the boys were afraid of their girlfriend's fury.

"Exactly what we said, _dear boys!"_ the girls made their way over to the boys and the boys ran. From this erupted a chase that somehow ended when Eriol chickened out and said he was sorry and never doubted Tomoyo. They fell down and kissed, and Syaoran liked that idea.

"Saku-chan, lets forget about the whole thing, alright?" Syaoran was half running from sakura.

"And if I do?" She wasn't fooled.

"Then we can do something that we haven't been able to do in a long time..."

"Which is...?"

"This, of course!" Syaoran swept Sakura into his arms and began a long, passionate kiss until he broke it apart on account of alack of breath.

**...Later at Tomoyo's house...**

"Are you guys going to stay here?" Sakura was sitting on the couch with Syaoran's arms wrapped around her. Tomoyo and Eriol were in the same kind of prediciment.

"No. We are going to go to Eriol's house. Then we are coming down here in the morning. Why?" Syaoran asked Sakura.

"You should stay the night. Tomoyo has the rooms, right?"

"Yea." Tomoyo was also trying to convince the boys.

"We have no extra clothes." Eriol was being persuaded.

"I have made some for you! Just in case something like this were to happen here. Like it is." Tomoyo was always prepared. She had made clothes just for this weekend, knowing that the boy's could be easily convinced.

"Well, its not like anyone is really going to miss us... right, Syao-kun?" Eriol was trying to aggrivate Syaoran.

"I guess. We can stay for the night." Syaoran was not sad about the fact.

"Yea!" Sakura and Tomoyo gave their boyfriends big hugs and then ran around in happiness.

**...later on that night...**

Sakura laid in bed, thinking about what she was going to do about her father. She needed to know the truth, but she thought that her father would not tell the total truth. Also, how was she going to work out the whole running away thing? Sakura sighed and got out of bed. She walked towards the balcony of her room and stood looking out at the grounds of Tomoyo's huge house.

While Sakura was looking at the grounds, she noticed someoe walking in between the trees. The person was dressed in dark colors, from what she could see from that height. The person was headed towards the house, unaware that Sakura watched them.

Sakura went back into her room, went down the stairs, and towards the entrance of the house.soon there was a banging on one of the windows, and...

* * *

**Yup, this is the end of this chapter... i hope that more people start to review... remember, if you want this story to continue for much longer, please tell me and i will make it. thanks for reading another chapter of Gym and i will begin writing again. i tried to make it longer, so i hope you enjoyed that fact.** **I will try to not discontinue the story, but...**

**MeakoXIII**


	6. the brother and the truth

**Alright thanks for reviewing and this is the newest chapter of Gym and I think I will continue it on for longer than I thought so anyways thanks to everyone who read and reviewed **

**Fallen Latte**

**dragon-girl40**

**Mizu'neko-chan**

**rukz**

**thanks again and I hope that you enjoy the newest chapter and enough with the boring small talk so on with the show… really story but what the heck right? Lol**

**_DISCLAIMER_ I do not own ccs, Clamp does, and if you didn't know that they why on earth are you reading this right now? I own only maybe some characters and the plot line. Nothing else.**

**Gym:**

**Chapter Six:**

**The Brother!**

(HAHAHAHAHAH! You all should know what this is about now huh?)

… **Touya's POV for the last chapter kind of…**

When Sakura left for her friend's house, I knew that something was up. Sakura never leaves without saying good-bye, even when she is mad at us. She still goes out of her way to be nice. Usually, anyways.

After thinking about it for a little bit, I decided to follow the car. Sonomi-san's car.

When we got back to Tomeada, everything was how I remembered it. The house was the same, the park, the schools, heck, even the ice cream parlor that Sakura would beg me to take her to… before that Li kid came into her life. Before that Chinese gaki, Sakura was the sweet and innocent little girl that would come home with a bird that had fallen out of it's nest in the rain; the girl that would come crying home to me when she saw someone hurt. She still had the glint of innocence in her eyes, and he took it away.

She still doesn't blame him though, and that makes me madder. It would be better if she knew what he did, and he doesn't.

Anyway, I called Yuki to see if he wanted to come and spy on my little sister with me. At first he resisted, and then I told him about all the good foods that Tomeada had to offer, abd he ggave i without a fight. He knew that if Sakura finds out, she will be super pissed, which is why he refused to come with me on my little intrusion of the Daiduji grounds. I never expected any different though, because Yuki is Yuki.

**... Normal POV...**

Sakura walked to the window to try and see who was there, and it was her brother. 'Onii-chan! You are so dead for this! What is he doing here anyway? Kami-sama! The man pisses me off so much! I bet he was spying on us all day long too! Kami-sama, if I am right, that guy is so dead!'

When Sakura stepped outside, unnoticed by her brother, her face was red from fury, although her steps were as silent as death. "Onii-chan."

"S-Sakura-chan?" Touya was stuttering from suprise and a little bit from fear of what would happen if she found out that he had been spying on them all day.

"What are you doing here, Onii-chan?" Sakura's voice was too sweet for it to be a real happy to see him thing.

"Ano..."

"Onii-chan, you were spying on us the whole day, weren't you?"

"I was hanging oput with Yuki-kun."

"Y-yukito-san is in on this too?" Sakura was taken back at this. She had always seen Yuki as the one that would avoid these kind of things.

"No. Not really. I bribed him with food to come with me." 'CRAP!' Touya thought as he said the words. Now she knew, if she hadn't already.

"Come... with you? So you admit it! Were you staalking me for the whole day? Thanks a lot Onii-chan. You make me feel real great about how you look at me. You think that I cannot take care of myself, even when I am surrounded by my friends, who would do almost anything for me!"

"What are you saying! You were going to run away! From the only home that you have! Imagaine how that makes me feel! Like we have made a mistake or somehting in providing a home for you!"

"Onii-chan, you sound like you and Otou-san are married." Sakura giggled a little bit at this thought. Touya turned bright red and started to threaten his sister.

Unknown to the siblings, a pair of eyes watched them from the shadows. 'This seems too easy,' the person thought to themself.

**...Next Morning...**

Tomoyo was up as early as usual... way too early for Sakura's standards. The beautiful early bird was up always before seven in the morning, and any later was unusual. Tomoyo was up much earlier this morning, because she wanted to video tape Sakura asleep.

When she got to the room, however,a big surprise awaited her. Instead of finding a sleeping Sakura, Tomoyo opened the door to see...

and a scream was heard that came from Sakura's room.

**...Somewhere else in Tomoyo's mansion...**

Sakura and Syaoran were talking about the things that made up a good vacation when they heard it. Tomoyo's scream.

"Moyo-chan!" Sakura yelled, standing up quickly.

**... And somewhere else still...**

Eriol heard a scream, one that sounded like... 'Tomoyo!'

**...Back to Sakura's room, k?...**

All of the people who heard the scream came running to Sakura's room. They were worried for their friend and/or love. "Tomoyo-chan" "Moyo-chan!" the people in question shouted at the same time.

"What happened?" This was the navy haired boy.

The emerald eyed girl was close to tears, although she woudl never admit it. "Moyo-chan, are you alright?"

The third person stayed quiet, observing his surroundings cooly, not giving any hint of emtion in his blank face.

The cause of the scream lay close to Sakura's bed, unconcious. The other people ran to her, worried for their friend. When they confirmed that their friend was fine, they looked for the cause of the scream. They could not find any, although they had made a discovery... that Sakura's Onii-chan was sleeping in her bed.

"Sakura-chan? Why is your older brother in your bed?" Eriol was curious now.

"Ano... well, Iwas looking out the windowlast night, andsaw him sneaking around the grounds. I went downstairs to get a closer look, and it was him. We talked for a little while, and it was too late for him to go home so i let him in. He came to this room and I went... elsewhere." Sakura stressed elsewhere, and Eriol had a good idea of where elsewhere was.

"This morning I found her on the couch when I was going to go to training. I woke her up, and we went for a walk." Syaoran explained, seeing the thought go through Eriol's head.

"I see." That was all that he said in response.

By this time, all the noise had begun to wake Tomoyo up, and she asked a question of her own... "SAKURA-CHAN! Where were you this morning?"

"TOMOYO-CHAN!" the other people in the room, asides from Touya, shouted in relief.

"Sakura-chan, you still didn't answer the question that I had asked." Tomoyo was already getting onto her friend.

"Moyo-chan, Syao-kun and I were talking in the gardens. Why did you scream? Are you alright? Is there some kind of a g-ghost or something or a murderer on the loose in the house? Is it in the room?" Sakura was scaring herself.

"Iie, Sakura-chan. I am fine. I screamed and fainted when I saw that you were not asleep at this early in the morning. Do you know what time it is?" Tomoyo had not noticed that Touya was in the room yet.

"H-hai, Moyo-chan. Why did you ask?" Sakura sweatdropped at her friend's reason for fainting.

"What woke you up?"

"S-syaoran did."

Tomoyo got stars in her eyes as she came to the wrong conclusion and began to pester Sakura with unreasonable questions. Unfortunately, Touya woke up to one of the questions... a_very_ bad question.

**... Touya's POV...**

I started to open my eyes slowly. Those were voices... Sakura-chan's and other voices. I try to make out the words... but it is no use. Then they start to talk really loud. Too loud for this early in the morning. Wait, what time is it, anyway? Sakura isn't supposed to be up this early, is she? What if-

"What did you people do last night to the end that Syaoran-kun would wake you up, Sakura-chan?" A girl spoke. WAIT A MINUTE!

**... Normal POV...**

"WHAT DID THAT CHINESE GAKI DO TO MY SISTER?" Touya was furious and awake now.

"O-onii-chan... What do you mean?" Sakura was confused and blushing furiously.

"Touya-kun?" Tomoyo was amazed that he was here.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Touya was as red in the face as his sister, although he was angry, not blushing.

"O-onii-chan, please calm down. I will explain it in the kitchen. Everyone?" Sakura started to walk to the kitchen at Sakura's request-that-seemed-like-orders. Syaoran walked next to his girlfriend and they held hands, much to the discontent of her brother.

He muttered phrases that sounded like "baka gaki..." and other things to that aim. The couple paid no attention, though, and this made Touya even more mad. He wanted answers, and he wanted them fast, like right now, although he knew that Sakura would tell him when they got to the kitchen. He was getting anxious though, and wanted people to hurry up. The only reason that he did not go on ahead was the fact that without the guide of his sister and her friends, he would be totally lost right now. As he continued to think, some of his anger drained away and he bagan to feel better.

"We're here, Onii-chan." Sakura was right. The small group had stopped in a huge kitchen that was almost empty, minus a few servants and such.

"We will leave now, Milady," the servants bowed and, true to their word, left the teens alone.

"Alright, well, if people will sit down, then I will start to explain the whole thing." Sakura started to recount the tale from what happened the night before, to this morning when Syaoran found her on the couch. Tomoyo was disapointed that nothing had happened, and Touya was very relieved.

**...Later on that same day...**

"Sakura-san! Time to go home!" Fujitaka called from the doorway.

"Hold on a sec!" Sonomi was still angry at him.

"Sakura-chan! Do you want to know the story of why your father hates the Li's?" Sonomi was serious.

"Yea, I think. I want to know why Father and Onii-chan hate people, but I want to know because I think I am old enough to know the secret that my family has been keeping from me all these years. I want to know the reason behind people's hate. So then I can decide for myself to hate, or not to hate." Sakura had thought deeply about this before.

"You are awise child. Anyway, Nadeshiko wa a model. You know that right?" Sakura nodded. Her father could not stop talking about her mother that way. "Ok. Well, she had a partner, Syaoran's father. He and your mother were best friends from high school, college and beyond. When they found out that they would be business partners, they were extremely happy, as was expected.

"Well, Syaoran's father had a family too. Both of the friends wanted their families to meet eachother, so they set a date for this. It was when you were really young, about three, I think. Well, Nadeshiko came home and told Fujitaka about the date. He was not happy, because he didn't like the friend of Nadeshiko's, but he agreed anyway.

"We all went to the resturant and had a surprisingly good time. When Mr. Li went outside, Nadeshiko soon followed, and seeing as they were best friends, no one argued. They went to cross the street, and Nadeshiko was hit by a car, a drunk driver. Fujitaka still blames Mr. Li for the accident, even though it wasn't his fault.

"There. That is the big story. Nothing fancy or anything. Now, Sakura, please do not listen to your father when he tries to bias this story so it pitties him." Sonomi shook her head slowly and smiled sadly. "Do you hate the Li's now? Will you break up with Syaoran-san now that you know the big secret?"

"I won't. Syaoran-kun is a good person. He won't hurt me, or anyone else. I do not hate his father, either. I know that he is a good person, and this is evident in the fact that he is Syoaran's father. Do you think he was a good person, Aunt Sonomi-san?"

Before she could answer, Sakura felt a cold hand grab her wrist. She turned and looked intothe person's eyes and saw...

* * *

**Do you want to know what she saw? if you do then you must review! please review review review! they make me feel good and get me into the writing spirit! i want at least 7 reviews please and then i will update faster. sorry for taking so long but i had a bit of a loss of ideas, so i had to do some thinking about this chapter. I think i will put in a chapter teaser just for the fun of it!**

_Sakura looked up into the eyes of the person who had grabbed her wrist and gasped in pure fear. Her wrist still hurt where they had grabbed it, and it burned from the cold. She tried to look away from the eyes, but failed miserably. _

_"Thanks for those pretty words, Dear Sakura." the person's voice dripped with pure hatred, and his mouth contorted into what was his version of a smile._

_Sakura was shocked. She knew this person, and loved him. She had never seen this side of him, no matter what other people might have said._

**review review review or thats all that you get of the next chapter!**


	7. Old enemies

**Gym:**

**Chapter 7:**

**Old enemies…?**

_(catch up)_

_"We all went to the restaurant and had a surprisingly good time. When Mr. Li went outside, Nadeshiko soon followed, and seeing as they were best friends, no one argued. They went to cross the street, and Nadeshiko was hit by a car, a drunk driver. Fujitaka still blames Mr. Li for the accident, even though it wasn't his fault._

_"There. That is the big story. Nothing fancy or anything. Now, Sakura, please do not listen to your father when he tries to bias this story so it pities him." Sonomi shook her head slowly and smiled sadly. "Do you hate the Li's now? Will you break up with Syaoran-san now that you know the big secret?"_

_"I won't. Syaoran-kun is a good person. He won't hurt me, or anyone else. I do not hate his father, either. I know that he is a good person, and this is evident in the fact that he is Syaoran's father. Do you think he was a good person, Aunt Sonomi-san?"_

_Before she could answer, Sakura felt a cold hand grab her wrist. She turned and looked into the person's eyes and saw..._

_(end catch up)_

Sakura turned around just as the impact fell on her neck, rendering her unconscious. "We have her, sir. She is not harmed, nor will she be as long as she is under the protection of yours truly." A person with cold blue eyes spoke into a microphone.

"_Good. That is what I want. Take her here, and her aunt too. The person who spilled the secret… they will not be tolerated." _A man spoke back to the captor.

"Yes sir. I understand. We will be there shortly." The men left with the two females.

… **Somewhere else a few hours later …**

Sakura heard voices, but they were fuzzy. She tried to make out words, and her head hurt as a result. She groaned, and the people started to speak louder, apparently talking to someone else. "Sir, the young one is awake."

"_Good. Bring her in, and get her some water too. We would hate for her to be thirsty. What about the other one?"_

"No improvement with her, sir. What do we do?"

"_Leave her alone."_

"Yes sir!"

All that Sakura felt were hands grabbing her and dragging her up off of the bed where she was currently residing. She was being made to walk and obeyed. That was all that she could do, since she still had a little bit of a fog to her vision. Soon they got to where they wanted her to go, because she was made to sit in a chair and given some water. Then the people that had dragged her up here left. Sakura didn't drink the water, and sat quietly in the chair while her vision cleared. She looked around, although what she saw was hardly glamorous. She was in a room with bare walls that were in desperate need of a cleaning, and a dirt floor. The ceiling was covered in a substance that looked like smoke from cigarettes. The chair itself was filthy, although Sakura paid no mind to that.

A man walked in, his face shrouded in darkness. "Dear Sakura! How nice of you to come and visit the humble residence that is my house!" The man's voice sounded fairly familiar, although it was from a long time ago.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Sakura wanted to know why the voice sounded familiar.

"Dear Sakura, I am hurt that you don't remember me! Don't worry though. You will remember soon." The man stepped into the light and Sakura looked up.

"Please, don't hurt me and I will do anything that you want me to do." Sakura tried to sound brave, although she knew that it was helpless.

She looked up into the eyes of the person who had grabbed her wrist and gasped in pure fear. Her wrist still hurt where they had grabbed it, and it burned from the cold. She tried to look away from the eyes, but failed miserably.

"Thanks for those pretty words, Dear Sakura." the person's voice dripped with pure hatred, and his mouth contorted into what was his version of a smile.

Sakura was shocked. She knew this person, and loved him. She had never seen this side of him, no matter what other people might have said.

"You! I… How… why did you do this?" Sakura started to cry.

"I think that you know why I did this. You still have something that I want, and I want it now." The man started to walk forward.

"NO! Leave me alone, please?" Sakura tried to stay as far away from him as she could, but that was hard because it was a very small room.

"Why should I?" the man was advancing on Sakura with the gleam of lust in his eyes.

"Please… stop this now…" Sakura was almost begging.

"SAKURA!" Syaoran's voice rang in her ears.

'Syaoran! You are right. I need to be strong and not give in to this monster!' Sakura balled her fists and looked up into her ex's eyes with a look full of hatred.

That was something that he wasn't expecting, and he took a step back. "Ah, Sakura, why are you looking at me with those eyes?" He regained his composure and smiled.

"Because I will not back down. I will protect my innocence!" Sakura yelled with fury.

"Ah, so, you are still feisty, huh? Well, that's really good. I would hate to take you without a fight. Well, shall we get started?"

… **In Tomoyo's mansion at the same time …**

"Sakura!" Syaoran's voice was ringing off the walls of the house. 'Dammit! How could I let this happen? I promised to take care of her!' Syaoran punched the wall so hard that his hand started to bleed.

"Syaoran-kun! You need to calm down! Hurting yourself will not do anything for Sakura-chan, except make her sad that you got hurt for her sake." Tomoyo was sitting down, but her dress was wrinkled and her eyes were red. "Who could have done this? Where are they?"

"Um, Tomoyo-san?" Touya wasn't in on the plan.

"What do you want?" Tomoyo screamed. "Gomen, demo it's so confusing! Why would anyone want to take both Sakura-chan and Okaa-san? I don't get it!"

"Tomoyo-chan, screaming at each other won't help us find them." Eriol was as cool-headed as always.

"I know, but what are we gonna do? I hate just sitting around!" Tomoyo was on the verge of tears again.

"Wait, I think I have something that might be of help in a time like this. There was a really shady guy hanging around the house for a little while. He didn't bug anyone though, so I left him alone."

"YOU DID WHAT?" Syaoran was furious.

"I know. That's my mistake. But, Sakura-chan and Sonomi-san were the one's who got into trouble from it. Please don't make this any harder than it already is."

"Did you see who it was?" Eriol asked, trying to break up the fight that was about to start.

"Well, I think I might have glimpsed him," Touya was trying to remember who it was.

… **Where Sakura is …**

"Sir!" a guard came into the room before anything could happen.

"What?" the man screamed.

"Um, the older lady is awake. What should we do?" the guard was shaking.

"I'll be right there." The guard nodded. "Well, Sakura, it looks like your aunt has saved you, this time. I'll be back though, so don't move."

Sakura spit in his face. "I will move if I want to, Ryu."

"You!" Ryu smacked her across the cheek. Sakura still looked at him with hatred in her eyes, no fear seen. "You will come to fear me, little Sakura, and when you do, then the real fun can start." With those words, Ryu left the room.

When the door was shut tightly, Sakura sighed in relief. She started to shake at the thought of Ryu touching her again, and squeezed her eyes shut. Tears leaked out anyway, and Sakura remembered something. 'I still have my cell phone!' She looked in her pocket, and sure enough, there it was. She checked it to see if it had service, and…

**... at Sakura's house …**

"Is she talking at all?" a man stood in the shadows.

"_No sir. I think she will, though, if we tell her what will happen to her niece. Should we do that?"_ a man asked out of a walkie talkie that sat on Fujitaka's desk.

"Just don't hurt Sakura. That isn't what I want. I want to hurt Sonomi, for turning my daughter against me. If we can get her back, then we must do it at all costs. Is that clear?" the man, (you all should know who it is by now though,) ordered.

"_YES SIR!" _the person on the other line replied.

"Good." He turned the device off. "Sakura…" he whispered.

_**Start flashback**_

"_Otou-san!" a seven year old Sakura called out to her father._

"_Hai, Sakura-san?" Fujitaka watched his daughter go up and down on the swing, always going higher and higher._

"_Watch me! I am going to jump!" Sakura whopped in glee as she jumped off the swing. It wasn't at an unreasonable height, just higher than she had ever jumped before._

"_Be careful, Sakura-san!" Fujitaka was laughing at his daughter's antics._

"_Yea! Yatta!" Sakura had landed on her feet. "Was that a good landing, Otou-san?"_

"_It was a perfect 10."_

_**End flashback**_

'Those were the good days, the happy days, and then she met Sonomi and her daughter, Tomoyo. If I had only known the impact that they would have on her…' Fujitaka mussed, missing the fact that it wasn't their fault, instead it was his.

… **At Tomoyo's mansion …**

"Does anyone hear that?" Syaoran asked, hearing a faint ringing niose.

"That's my phone!" Tomoyo cried.

"Where is it?" Eriol ran after Tomoyo.

"In here!" Tomoyo entered her room, and came out a moment later with a huge smile on her face and tears cascading down her cheeks. "Sakura-chan! Where are you?"

"Its Sakura?" Syaoran and Touya asked at the same moment. "Let me speak to her!"

"Sakura-chan, do you know where you are?" Tomoyo was getting down to business.

"_I'm not that sure, but I think its in an abandoned building somewhere downtown. That's all that I know. Demo, Moyo-chan, Its him again!" _Sakura was trying to get her point across using as little words as possible. She didn't know when Ryu would be back, and she didn't want to try and push her luck.

"Who? Oh my god….. Sakura! Are you ok? Has he done anything?" Tomoyo was asking, while trying to get one of the boys to get her paper and something to write with.

"_I am fine, so far. All I know is that he wants the same thing as last time, and I don't think that I will be as lucky as last time, Moyo-chan! I am so scared! What if he actually does it this time? Aunt Sonomi is here too!"_

"It will be alright. We are leaving now. Is he there right now?"

"_NO. Right now he is gone, to do something to Sonomi-san. Where are you?"_

"Here, talk to Syaoran-kun, ok?" Tomoyo handed the phone to Syaoran, who look it in a rush.

"Sakura?"

"_Syaoran! I am so glad that you are ok!"_

"Sakura! Where are you? Are you ok? What have they done to you?"

"_Nothing, yet. Syaoran, there is this guy, my ex boyfriend, and when I broke up with him, he tried to rape me. Someone was there, though, and I got away, He is the dude that is here with me, and I think he wants to finish what he started. I am somewhere downtown, and I think Tomoyo knows where. I am fine, for the moment. I think he is gonna come back soon, although it is Sonomi-san that we are talking about. She will probably hold them off for a couple of hours. Syaoran, please hurry. I think I can find a way out, demo, I am worried for Sonomi-san. I will try to get away, but please be there for Tomoyo when she tries to come here. I need to hang up, so I can go through the window. I will call you when I get out. Tel Touya that I'm sorry that he couldn't talk to me, and tell Eriol-kun to keep that cool head, cause he will need it. Also, Syaoran?"_

"Yeah?"

"_I know that we have said this many times, demo, I really do love you, Syaoran."_

"Sakura, I really love you too. Now, go and get out of there. We will see you soon, ok?" Syaoran was smiling at his love.

"_Ok. I will see you soon. Bye!" _Sakura hung up.

By now, the whole group was in Syaoran's car. They took his cause it was the fastest, and it was pretty full gas wise. "Tomoyo-chan, do you know where we are going?" Syaoran was at the wheel, and no one was complaining at his high speeds.

"Yeah. You need to take a left at the next stoplight, and then you are in downtown. From there, I think I know which one it is. Touys-kun, please call the police and tell them what happened." Tomoyo had told everyone what Sakura had told her while Syaoran was on the phone.

"K." Touya pulled out his phone and soon was talking quickly into it.

"Eriol-kun, do you remember where we used to hang out with Ryu and Sakura?" Tomoyo turned to her boyfriend.

"Yeah. Its this way, I think like 4 buildings down from this one." Syaoran nodded and started to slow down, not wanting to ruin his wheels by slamming on the brakes.

"Tell me if you see a window on one of the bottom floors. Sakura told me that there was a window that she would try and get out of."

"It's a good thing that most of the upper floors have collapsed, huh?" Tomoyo was scanning the ground levels and saw a flash of auburn color. "There she is!"

Syaoran stopped immediately. "Where do you see her?" Syaoran looked in the direction that Tomoyo was pointing and sighed in relief. "Sakura!" everyone got out of the car and ran to their friend.

"You guys!" Sakura ran to them and finally broke down. "I wa-was so s-scared… I thought that…"

Touya's arms wrapped around Sakura and pulled her into a big hug. "Don't scare us like that ever again!" Touya was shaking.

Sakura's response was cut off by sirens that came closer. "Hoe! The police are here?"

"Oh! There they are." Eriol said calmly.

The captain started to give out orders and then someone approached the group. "Are you ok?"

Everyone nodded, but they pushed Sakura forward. "Check her out, please." The other person nodded as well.

"Come this way, and we will get you some water."

"Please, is my aunt going to be ok?" Sakura inquired of the person that gave her water.

"What does she look like?"

"She has short red air, and is about this tall. She might be hurt!"

"She will be fine. Simon just radioed in that he found her. She looks a little worse for wear, but will be fine. Now, is there anything else that you got hurt?" the person had finished bandaging her wrist, which had been burnt.

"No, I am fine." Sakura said truthfully.

"That's good." While she was talking, the rest of the group had come up and were surrounding Sakura. All except Touya. He had gone to talk to the person who had fixed up Sakura.

… **Later that year …**

(this is mainly the epilogue, cause im too lazy to go and type another one up /)

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Sonomi called up the stairs to her niece's room.

"HOE? Am I late?" Sakura came down an instant later, dressed and ready to go. The family and friends were going on a picnic at the beach, and Sakura had slept in late, again.

Fujitaka and Ryu were arrested for kidnapping, and Touya and Sakura had moved in with Tomoyo and Sonomi. So did Syaoran and Eriol. At least for the school year. Then they went back to their families. They were out of the boarding school, and enrolled in a college now. Touya was dating the person that he had met the day of the 'accident', as they called it, and her name was Mizuki Kaho. Yukito had moved in to Tomeada, Touya still didn't like Syaoran, but left Sakura and him alone, mostly.

Everything was perfect in their lives. No one could ask for more, Could they?

… **At the beach …**

"Ne, Sakura, can you come here for a sec?" Syaoran asked her.

"Yea. Hold on a sec, k?" Sakura got up and tied the sarong she was wearing around her hips.

"Lets go for a walk, k?" Syaoran was really nervous.

"Ok! We'll be back in a little bit, K? Ja!" Sakura grabbed Syaoran's hand and they started to walk off along the shore.

"So, Syaoran, what's on your mind?" Sakura stopped to look at Syaoran, who had stopped suddenly.

"Sakura, you know that I love you, right?" Syaoran was blushing.

"Yeah."

"You love me back, right?"

"Of course!"

"Well, um, willyoumarryme?" Syaoran was bright red now.

"Huh?"

"Sakura, will you marry me?" Syaoran pulled out a beautiful pink diamod ring that was in the shape of a Sakura, will a tiny emerald in the middle. The ring itself was white gold, and Sakura just stared.

She started to cry, and asked, "Are you serious?" Syaoran nodded. "Yes! I will!" Syaoran put the ring on her finger and then kissed her.

* * *

**Well, thats the end. Sorry it ended so suddenly, but i think its a good story in its own right. Thanks to all reviewers and those who read it, too. I didn't get the nubmer of reviews that i was aiming for, but i couldn't help but update. Im such a weirdo. nevermind. Anyway, thanks for reading the story and please look forward to my next one,**

**For the Love of Life**

****

**Summary:**

**What happens when the cards make a promise to keep Sakura safe? What about when she goes back in time? Or when she meets Syaoran, a not so dashing but really handsome prince who steals her heart? And when she finds out that his family is after her for her powers?**

**LOL i really hope you all read it it'll be up sometime shortly... i think... / lol again, thanks for reading my first fanfic!**

**MeakoXIII**


End file.
